Hooligans
* GATO (link) * International (link) * TLR (link) * ODN (link) * HB (link) |forumurl = http://united.invisionzone.com |joinurl = http://hooligansunited.net/index.php |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/hooligans |ircchannel = #hooligans |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 23 November 2011 |totalnations = 64 |totalstrength = 1,093,399 |avgstrength = 17,083 |totalnukes = 145 |score = 5.0 }} The Hooligans are a multi-colored alliance, founded in September of 2010. HISTORY OF THE HOOLIGANS ALLIANCE A New Hope The lineage of the Hooligans can be traced back to The United Front, an alliance started by Prather6 from scratch in 2008. TUF was known for its tenacity, and once declared on MHA, at the time the largest of Planet Bob's alliances, in defense of it's allies. TUF lasted for over two years, when Prather took a sabbatical from activity and the alliance merged into a new version of FIRE. FIRE didn't last long, and from it's ashes rose the Hooligans, which was founded on September 27, 2010 by Prather6, Emmabuddie, and Bob the Slayer. Hooligans soon allied themselves with the Complaints and Grievances Union, having at least an MDP with three of the four current members. PB-NpO WAR The PB-NpO War was a global war which started on January 17, 2011, and ended March 13, 2011 between the Viridian Entente and the New Polar Order. It expanded to include numerous alliances from the Pandora's Box,SuperFriends, and Complaints and Grievances Union blocs on the side of VE, and Sirius, Ragnablok, Synergy, and AZTEC on the side of NpO. |notes = TIMELINE *JAN 20 2011 - ODN declares war on UINE and TCU. *JAN 20 2011 - Poison Clan declares war on TCU, tLW, FAR and UINE. *JAN 20 2011 - Athens declares war on TCU, tLW, FAR, and UINE. *JAN 22 2011 - Hooligans declares war on The Conservative Underground and Federation of Allied Republics *JAN 23 2011 - BTA declares war on Hooligans *JAN 28 2011 - TCU surrenders to ODN, Athens, INT, SLCB, PC and Hooligans *JAN 29 2011 - BTA white peace with Hooligans *FEB 10 2011 - FAR agrees to peace with iFOK, Athens, Poison Clan, Hooligans, and The International }} }} The treaty web drew the Hooligans in on January 22, 2011, in support of their allies Athens against The Conservative Underground and Federation of Allied Republics. TCU were considered worthy and admirable foes, although the nations of FAR were received with less than stellar reviews. The Hooligans were countered by the Blue Turtle Alliance the day after their entry into the fray. The Hooligans fought well, and fought on the winning side: FAR and TCU both surrendered, while the Blue Turtle Alliance was granted white peace, as they had been honorable foes fighting in support of their allies, much as the Hooligans themselves would have done. ''TCU Victory Ribbon BTA Campaign Ribbon FAR Victory Ribbon Interim After the PB-NpO war, the Hooligans rebuilt and became closer to their allies in the C&G bloc. They also became a full democracy in July of 2011, holding their first elections. Not everyone was happy with the newly elected government, which set the stage for what was to follow. The Hooligans Civil War (The Coup) JDavis, the Hooligan Guardian of Defense, was unhappy with the direction of the Hooligans, and decided to start his own alliance, The Talon Company. Initially, this concept received support from the Hooligans, and there was even talk of a protectorate. Unfortunately, tempers flared, and JDavis began poaching several members of the government for his new alliance, which led to accusations of a coup and a full on Civil War. Although much of the rebel force was made up of the Hooligan military, the Hooligans were able to rally, organize a counter-attack, and eventually dismantled the rebellion. Though the rebellion was crushed, it cost the Hooligans a reduction in nation strength and the lost of a founding member who could not bear the thought of fighting his former brothers. The devastating effect of the rebellion would not be fully realized by the Hooligans until the next war. Hooligan Civil War Victory Ribbons The Grudge War The Grudge War, orTOP\IRON-NpO War, was an ongoing conflict between TOP and IRON against the New Polar Order for the actions committed by the NpO during the Bipolar War, officially beginning on November 25, 2011. A sub-conflict began when Fark and FAN declared war upon the New Pacific Order for grievances suffered during the Holy War of Farkistan and VietFAN. Further conflicts have sprung up with many different grievances being fought over, leading many to call this a Great War, rather than a narrow regional war. Eventually, the treaty web engulfed many alliances into the war, including the Hooligans on December 8 when their allies in C&G premptively went to war against MHA in anticipation of their entry against Non Grata. A firm believer in the philosophy or "roll with your allies and re-roll with your allies", Hooligans went to war against Planet Bob's largest alliance. On December 11, Hooligans was attacked by Delusions of Grandeur, a one man AA, and a member of the Biohazard Corporation. The latter had been receiving war aid, and had clearly jumped the gun on what had been a planned attack by BioCorp. Only problem was, Biohazard Corporation did not exist. They had no flag, no charter, no DoE, no treaty with MHA, and no DoW. As such, they were declared rogue alliances, and the Hooligans declared eternal war on both of them. BioCorp made a weak attempt at legitimacy on the OWF, but it was recognized as too little and too late by most, and their fate was sealed. Two things changed this: First, Delusions of Grandeur rightly pointed out that he had a legitimate DoE and Dow, although in an unorthodox manner, and thus the Hooligans acknowledged his legitimacy. Second, The Apparatus, protector of BioCorp who were planned to be a member of the Apparatus Project, stepped in. They immediately realized the embarrassing situation BioCorp had gotten themselves into, and did the correct thing diplomatically: demanded their protectorate pay reps and surrender to the Hooligans. Thus, BioCorp was prevented from entering the war as a counter for MHA, and their DoE was actually a surrender. It seemed as if none of MHA's allies would come to their aid -- a full four days had passed, and no one had countered Hooligans legitimately. This changed on December 12, when a lone member of PPO(Pirates of the Parrot Order) attacked the Hooligans. Again the offending nation had received war aid, and again there was no DoW. Walsh the Beloved, Hooligan GoD, was dispatched to determine PPO's intentions. He was assured that this was an isolated event, and negotiations were begun regarding reps. When Walsh the Beloved was in the middle of negotiations on IRC with PPO's leader, PPO declared war on Hooligans. Unlike BioCorp, PPO possessed a treaty with MHA, and thus their attack on Hooligans was diplomatically legitimate. Normally, the Hooligans take such attacks as "just business", but the PPO attack left a bitter taste in their mouths because: # The attack came before the DoE. # The lying in diplomacy regarding the above attack, and the attempt to pretend it never occurred on the OWF # The Declaration of War occurred in the middle of negotiations with Walsh the Beloved on IRC by the PPO member engaged in negotiations. # The disingenuous apology for that same action in the DoW was therefore issued while the offense was still being undertaken, and only served to call out the Hooligans envoy by name as a fool on the OWF. # The DoW was percieved by many Hooligans as overly sanctimonious, particularly in light of items 1-4 above. At the end of the day, however, the attacks were no surprise, and a bitterly fought war ensued. The Hooligans were initially hard pressed: PPO had waited until the Hooligans had spent 4 days engaged with Planet Bob's largest alliance before they struck, a move that can be construed as cowardly or brilliant depending on one's worldview. Four days down on warchest, many in anarchy, and facing up to three PPO members who who were otherwise unopposed, the Hooligans were initially rocked by the PPO attack, losing much nation strength in the initial blitz. Realizing that their position was to support their allies, not be a drain on them, Hooligans eschewed aid from their allies in their battle against the Parrots, and PPO and Hooligans continued to grind it out on the battlefields of Planet Bob through mid-December. Another rogue alliance came to MHA's aid and declared war on the Hooligans -- The Undead Revolution. Made of up members of TYR (since disbanded), they made pains to assure that TYR was not involved, yet had no DoE or treaty with MHA of their own. As 2011 drew to a close, MHA, who was disorganized and ghost-filled at the outset of war, organized a counter attack against the Hooligans. Though weary and beat down by the initial PPO wave, the Hooligans had rallied and by the end of the war had destroyed as much PPO NS and they had lost to MHA/PPO/TUR and DoG combined. As December ended, the Hooligans realized that PPO had an upper tier that the Hooligans literally could not touch, and enlisted the aid of the Hooligans Foreign Legion -- four members of their good allies the International who donned Hooligan kepis and marched on the Parrot upper tier. When the new year rang in, though PPO no doubt wanted to fight on and the Hooligans would have happily entertained that desire, MHA wanted peace. PPO felt that they had given as good as they had gotten and should be granted white peace with Hooligans. The Hooligans, however, still stinging from the what they felt was a treacherous DoW and PPO's associations with rogue alliances, demanded during peace negotiations that ALL nations that supported MHA must surrender. The allied peacemakers acquiesced, and on January 2, 2012, Hooligans accepted PPO's surrender as well as MHA's ans part of the larger coalition of allies. MHA Victory Ribbon PPO Victory Ribbon Rogue Victory Ribbon (For those who fought the rogue alliances of BioCorp and TUR) Hooligans Foreign Legion Medal (For INT members who fought PPO as Hooligans) ''NOTE: On their wiki page, PPO claims to have destroyed 70% of Hooligans NS during the war. While the war had a devastating effect on the Hooligans, they lost no more that 50% from the forces of MHA, TUR, DoG and PPO combined, to include that portion of the conflict prior to PPO's entry.'' Post War Hooligans continues to rebuild following the war. In addition to cementing their role as Ian Stewart to C&G's Rolling Stones, the Hooligans have signed a treaty with House Baratheon and are engaged in productive diplomacy elsewhere. CHARTER OF THE HOOLIGANS ALLIANCE Preamble: This document has been formulated to facilitate a unified alliance by creating a well-organized structure in which all rights and freedoms of its members are protected under. Article I. Indoctrinated Principles of “The Hooligans” The validation and credibility of this alliance is to be maintained through the equal and dignified treatment of each of its members. This alliance has been created for the protection of its members as well as to establish a bountiful refuge in which all of its nations can grow under, without fear of aggressive or alienating forces. The undersigned nations of this alliance agree to promote sovereignty, while pledging to stand and defend the rights of all its members against any aggressive forces that may seek to intrude on its nations freedoms. The overarching principle of the alliance is our loyalty to one another and our pledge to stand beside our fellow members throughout all pressures that may persist. Article I. Admissions Section I. Requirements for applications. #Applicant must have "Hooligans" in there AA #The nation is not an infamous rouge of any type. #Applicant must not be at war, or subjected to ZI by any other alliance. #The nation has settled all debts that may bind them to previous alliances. #Applicant must not be in peace mode or have significant reason. #Applicant must register to the forums and fill out the application form using the template. #Applicant agrees to enroll in the military for a period of 3 months. #Applicant understands all Tech deals must be with other Hooligans (or our allies) and all deals are 3m/100t Once all of the above has been cleared you will be masked as an apprentice and you will have our guides and laws available for your benefit. Article II. Government The Round Table The Government will be equal and known as Guardians of the Round Table. There are seven seats at the round table for Minister's. They will all have equal say in decision's influencing the alliance with fair elective processes, for decision's and there position's. Article III (The Government) The Grand Council - (The Grand Council Consists of The Grand Master, And Master Hooligans) The Grandmaster *The Grandmaster holds the highest position in the Government; he/she will be the administrator of the forums. The Grandmaster is head of the Round Table. He/she overlooks the government and can strike any Minister of their position at any time. He/she may only be dismissed by retirement in which a Master Hooligan will be elected to replace him/her. The Grandmaster will take on all costs and control on the forums. The Grandmaster can work in any area of the alliance duties. The Grand Master is voted into position from the members of the Hooligan's every 4 months. In the event of a GM retiring. There replacement will be voted on by the Grand Council. Master Hooligans *Master Hooligan hold the second highest positions in the Government; they hold one seat each at the Round Table. They are administers of the forum. Master Hooligan are voted in by all members of the alliance . He/she may only be dismissed by retirement in which a Guardian will be elected by the Grand Council to replace him/her. Master Hooligans are advisors to the Grandmaster and can summon Guardians for dismissal on equal vote of Grand council. Master Hooligans can Work in any area of the alliance duties. The Master Hooligans are voted into position from the members of the Hooligan's every 4 months. In the event of a MH retiring. There replacement will be voted on by the Grand Council. The Round Table *The Round table consists of all top members of the government (Grandmaster, Master Hooligans and Hooligan Guardians). The round table is where all policies and goals of the alliance are discussed and voted on. Guardians *The Hooligan Guardians fill the last four seats of the Round Table, They will be elected into four separate positions by the Grand Council in which they will concept, develop then control. Their positions are Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Commerce and Military. Guardians are moderators of the forum. They will be given 3 officers to aid in their duties. The Guardians are voted into position from the members of the Hooligan's every 4 months. In the event of a Guardian retiring. There replacement will be voted on by the Grand Council. Officers *The position of Officers can be applied for by any member of the Hooligan's. This position is a stepping stone towards the Guardians. Officers apply for positions in which they will work in one of the four areas of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Commerce and Military. They will be known as Foreign Affairs Officer, Internal Affairs Officer, Finance Officer and Military Officer. There can be up to three Officers Per Guardian. Officers hold priority over normal member's of the Hooligan's, however activity and responsibility is expected and dismissal is very certain for those who fail in their areas. Foreign Affairs *The Guardian Foreign Affairs is commissioned to represent the Hooligans abroad. The Guardian of Foreign Affair's control the education and assignments for Ambassador’s. It is his and the Ambassador’s duty to maintain healthy relationships between the Hooligan's and our Allies. This Ministry is responsible for clearing up any minor foreign incidents such as external Tech Raiding threats, and Rouge Nations threats, while initiating any reparations in accordance to such incident Internal Affairs *The Guardian of Internal Affairs are in control of the education and assignments of the Internal Affairs Officers. It is his/her said duty to enforce the laws and punishment for law abiding citizen’s as well as report rouge's attacking our Hooligan member's. The Guardian of Internal Affairs can bring upon charges on any member of the alliance in regards to a commission or omission of any alliance rules.Commerce *The Guardian of Internal Affairs is in charge with the economic growth of the Hooligans. It is his/her duty as well as the officers of commerce to organize trade circles, and tech deals. It is also there duty to create a banking program to build up the financial infrastructure of the Hooligan's if viable. Education *The Guardian of Education is in charge of educating all members of the Hooligans. Creation of guides as well as educating members on tech deals and the rules and expectations of the Hooligans. *Education is also in charge of recruitment new members to the alliance, however it is quite likely that we would do recruitment drives as an alliance Military *The Guardian of Defense is control of the education and assignments for the Generals. It is his/her said duty as the Guardian of Defense to insure the protection of the alliance and its member’s through military actions, which are requisitioned from the Grand Council. The Guardian of Defense and Generals can create squads or teams for participating in large scale wars or military drills. It is both the Foreign Affairs and Guardian of Defense's duty to contact whom it may concern in the correct manor involving attack's from foreign nations on Hooligan member's. *It is mandatory for all government to be active on IRC as well as recruiting when needed to, education will be provided for those who need educating in these areas, as well as it is required for each member of the government with over 4000 infrastructure to donate 1 aid slot towards banking. Article IV The Members Section II. General membership. Article 1. *The general member's of the Hooligans will be known as Hooligan. The citizens make up the strength and influence of the alliance. it is mandatory to sell/purchase technology from other members of the Hooligans as well as report members who fail to do so. It is compulsory for citizen's to abide by the law's stated as well as fight to defend other citizen's of the Hooligan's against rouge's or in large scale wars with the permission of the Commanding General or Guardian of Defense. Any member of the Hooligan's can apply for positions of Hooligan Officer. Article 2. *It is compulsory for all members to report in weekly to the forum .Activity is our members top priority. Forum activity, IRC activity and active discussion of the topics posted on the forum. Article 3. *All new members must be active in the Hooligans military for a period of 3 months. After the 3 month period has expired it will be up to each nation if they remain in the military full time or go into military reserve. All members of the alliance not in active military service will be considered Hooligans Military Reserve. Article 4. *Trade circles must be within our alliance or a mix of hooligan and allied nations. Trade circles will be set up by the Government at the time of acceptance into the Hooligans. Section III. Elders *Citizen's known as Elders are citizen's of the Hooligan's who have retired from government or citizen's who have achieved exceptionally well and achieved age as a citizen of the Hooligan's. Elders are general members of the Hooligan's with the name "Elder" to signify dedication and service towards the Hooligan's. Article V. War Section I. Large scale war *All members of the Hooligan's are to fight in war when asked to by the Round Table. No one is allowed to enter peace mode at any time unless instructed to or else good reason is given. Section II. Tech raiding *Tech raiding will not be tolerated in the Hooligan's, any members violating this law will be subjected to punishment. Section III. Nuclear warfare (Nuke the hell out of them clause!) *All members of the Hooligan's are prohibited from launching nuclear weapons unless instructed to by the Round Table. Members may return nukes as they fill fit if they are attacked by a nuke ! You may only nuke the nation who has nuked you and no other nation in retaliation! Article VI. Expulsion, demotion and retirement Section I. Expulsion and demotion *The Grand Council can expel or demote any Government minister through a majority vote conducted by the Round Table. Article V. Treason *Any member caught attempting to disrupt the activity of the voted upon government in any hostile manner will be placed on a ZI list. Actions such as- :#Attempting a coup :#Rigging elections :#Poaching of members and or government Section II. Citizens *Hooligan caught breaking the law's set forth in this document can be reported by any Hooligan for investigation. The Round table will determine punishment! Section III. Retirement/ Retirement of the Grand Master *Any member of the Hooligan's can retire at any time; those who served within the round table can be selected to become an "Elder" depending on service and dedication. If the Grand Master suddenly leaves or retires, anyone can apply for the position and a vote will be held in the Grand Council. Article VII. Amendment *Amendments to the charter can only be made through a majority vote by the governing bodies of the Hooligans. Any Member within the alliance can call for the amending of the charter, but the governing bodies are the only members that are allowed to vote on its incorporation into the charter. Once discussed a vote lasting seven days will determine the fixtures with 75% of the votes agreeing then changes will be made. The Round Table can turn down any proposition’s in which they feel is a complete waste of time. See also ----